Useless (Traducción al Español)
by ZodiacalComet
Summary: [Secuela de Truth] Los Luchadores por la Libertad Equestriana están acabados. Los humanos se están acercando a la matanza final. Mientras Applejack espera por su final piensa en cómo perdió todo en la guerra contra la humanidad. (Traducción del Fanfic escrito y publicado por Rated Ponystar en Fimfiction)


**Esta historia fue escrita por Rated Ponystar / This story was written by Rated Ponystar**

 **Solo la he traducido / I only translated it**

 **Original: www. fimfiction net /story/ 334290/ useless**

 **(Sin los espacios y con un punto entre "fimfiction" y "net" / Without the spaces and with a dot between "fimfiction" and "net")**

 **Sinopsis:**

Este es el final.

He perdido todo. Mi hogar. Mi familia. Mis amigos. Mi orgullo.

Equestria. Mi Equestria ya no existe. Los humanos han ganado y han venido a acabar conmigo y a los demás de los Luchadores de la Libertad. Voy a morir, pero no estoy asustada.

He estado muerta por un largo tiempo.

Basado en "The Conversion Bureau" ("Las Oficinas de Conversión")

* * *

 **Inútil**

* * *

El whiskey arde por mi garganta mientras tomaba otro trago. Era fuerte. Malditamente fuerte. Casi tan fuerte como para hacer a un poni llorar. Pero ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar. Paré de llorar hace años, aun así, la pena que he tenido desde entonces ha permanecido conmigo. Llorar no arregla nada, tampoco trae devuelta lo que perdiste. Todo lo que hace es solo perder tiempo.

Las explosiones anteriores habían dejado de asustarme. Oigo los sonidos de batalla, gritos de muerte, y órdenes de esos viniendo a matarnos o capturarnos a todos. Escucho los otros gritando afuera de mi puerta. Algunos están preguntando por órdenes. Otros están orando a nuestras diosas muertas que los salven de los humanos y los traidores. Unos cuantos están poniendo espadas en sus cuellos, y muriendo como ponis libres. Pienso en terminar ahí, pero todavía me queda una de las botellas.

Observe la botella que sostenía en una pezuña. Este era el último whiskey de Sweet Apple Acres en todo el mundo. Rainbow Dash me lo dio como un regalo de bienvenida cuando me uní a los Luchadores de la Libertad. Ella dijo que lo abriríamos después de que lográramos nuestra victoria. El día que destronáramos a Twilight, sacaríamos a los humanos, restauraríamos Equestria a su antigua gloria, y tener una agradable botella en la nueva tierra de Ponyville. ¿Era todo eso solo un sueño imposible? ¿Una fantasía que nos aferrábamos en esta cruel realidad en la que vivimos?

Todas las muertes, bombardeos, ataques, destrucciones, protestas, secuestros, propaganda y más. He hecho cosas que haría a la antigua yo patearme en la cara. Tengo sangre en mis pezuñas. Sangre de humanos y ponis de todas las edades tanto jóvenes como ancianos. Ya no merezco más ser llamada Honestidad. Sacrifiqué mis morales, mi alma, mis propios principios para la causa ¿Y a que condujo eso? A nuestro escondite en las montañas siendo bombardeadas al olvido con soldados que suben y nos disparan uno por uno. Todos estos años, ¿a que no llevó?

A nada

Ni una sola maldita cosa.

Todo lo que hemos hecho… lo que he hecho… todo fue inútil.

Equestria sigue siendo la perra de la humanidad y nunca será lo que una vez fue. La Era de Oro que tuvimos era por siempre oscura. Twilight, esa cobarde y traidora, seguía viva. Deseo haberla pateado en la cara y haber roto su cuello la primera vez que nos conocimos y salvarnos todos los problemas. Nuestras potras y potros crecerán sin jamás saber de las maravillas de Equestria como en viejos tiempos. Ellos serán influenciados por su cultura, sus creencias, sus dioses y su tecnología. Que se jodan, que se jodan todos y a todo lo que sea que exista por los humanos.

Debía haber sabido que todo esto acabo el momento que la Princesa Celestia fue asesinada. Nuestra diosa estaba muerta. ¿Qué esperanza teníamos cuando hasta nuestros dioses fallaron?

No había nada más en mí que este odio ardiente que tenía por la humanidad. Deseo que solo los hubiésemos matado a todos en primer lugar en vez de convertirlos. Ellos no merecían ser como nosotros. Ellos no merecían nada. ¿En qué clase de realidad entramos en la que los monstruos derrotan a los héroes?

Sin embargo, cualquier odio que sentía estaba lentamente desapareciendo. ¿Ahora? Todo lo que siento es nada. Todo lo que hago es solo beber y esperar mi muerte en las manos de algún humano enojado porque convertí a su compañero en un poni. Ni siquiera tengo miedo de morir pronto. Hasta le estoy dando la bienvenida. Mi espíritu ya estaba muriendo cuando Ponyville fue bombardeado y mandado a descansar en su tumba cuando Twilight se rindió y se entregó. Estaba cansada. Solo quería ir a dormir y nunca despertar.

Ya que no iba a haber victoria pensé en solo beber la maldita botella de una vez. Como la botella, era la última de una especie en extinción. Era la última de los Apple. Mi clan. Mi familia. Todos muertos por la guerra. Sus huesos se esparcieron como los cuatro vientos.

Y no estoy contando ese traicionero, perro, Braeburn. Él es un traidor y para mí siempre lo será.

Seguí bebiendo mi botella mientras miraba a la habitación que compartí con Rainbow Dash. Ella era la que me introdujo a los Luchadores de la Libertad no poco después de que Twilight se entregó a la humanidad. Me uní en un instante. Quería matar a tantos humanos como podía y liberar a nuestra nación. Quería hacer a Twilight ver que Equestria no estaba muerta.

Ahora estábamos en las últimas mientras nuestra perdición se acerca. Rainbow Dash estaba afuera luchando, pero si ella no estaba muerta ahora entonces lo estaría pronto. Una parte de mi quería ir allá afuera y morir luchando a su lado. La única _verdadera_ amiga que tengo. Sin embargo, no puedo levantar mi trasero de mi silla. Mi cuerpo está acabado. Mi espíritu destrozado. Todo lo que me queda es esta botella.

Otra bomba de arriba cae y la suciedad del techo de nuestra base subterránea golpea mi cabeza. Busco en mi cabeza, pero lo único que siento es mi melena. Nunca me he sentido completa desde que he perdido mi sombrero… desde que perdí todo.

Todavía puedo oír los aviones que se elevaban en lo alto mientras desataban su horda de muerte sobre nosotros. No teníamos defensas en Ponyville. Nunca pensamos que nos atacarían o que llegarían tan lejos como lo hicieron. En un solo momento, el pueblo comenzó a arder mientras restos de carnes y huesos comenzaron a esparcirse por las calles que solía jugar cuando era una potranca.

Mis manzanos volados a pedazos. Las granjas desmenuzadas y reducidas a polvo. Las tumbas de mi familia desaparecieron. Tantas caras que he visto en el suelo, destrozadas o muriendo en charcos de sangre.

Sweetie Belle llorando por el cadáver de Rarity mientras le gritaba que viniese. Demasiado tarde. Un segundo después, una bomba explota y ella está en el suelo, su sangre mezclándose con la de su hermana mientras se van de esta tierra.

Veo a Pinkie Pie por última vez mientras ella va a Sugarcube Corner a ayudar a los Cakes y a los gemelos… para luego explotar en nada. Rogué por que haya escapado. Que haya hecho algo que Pinkie hace y escapara. Pero no queda nada de ella. Su fiesta ha terminado.

Apple Bloom.

Mi querida Apple Bloom.

Una sola explosión.

Un pedazo de metralla a la cabeza.

Ella no sintió dolor en su muerte. Yo sentí dolor en todas partes y deseé poder morir allí mismo.

Sin embargo, viví. Viví para ver mi mundo llegar a su fin. Luché una batalla inútil para verla volver. Ahora espero que todo termine.

La puerta se abre y volteo para ver a Rainbow Dash, armada y cubierta de sangre. Ella y yo nos vemos por un rato; después ella cierra la puerta y se sienta, respirando profundamente. **"Ellos están… adentro… Detuve a… tantos como pude… hice unos cuantas Rainbowciones… Sónicas... No fue suficiente…"**

No respondí. Solo cerré mis ojos y dije lo que ambas sabíamos. **"Se acabó."**

 **"… ¿Por qué?"** Preguntó Rainbow Dash, cerrando sus ojos. **"Hemos ganado contra todos los malos ¿Por qué no podemos ganar contra la humanidad?"**

 **"Tal vez porque no somos lo buenos. O tal vez sólo hemos ganado debido a la maldita suerte en lugar del destino…"** Le respondí.

 **"No."** Rainbow Dash respondió sacudiendo su cabeza. **"Me niego a creer eso. Hicimos cosas que ningún otro poni podía soñar en hacer. Derribamos a dioses."**

 **"Aun así, mataron a los nuestros."** Susurré.

Rainbow Dash dio un pisotón y escupió. **"No me rendiré. Moriré luchando ¡Al menos Twilight verá como un** ** _verdadero_** **poni muere!"** Ella me miró mientras yo continuaba bebiendo. **"Podrías haber ayudado, ¿sabes?"**

 **"No veo como yo podría hacer alguna diferencia."** Dije mientras me servía otro trago y lo empujo al otro lado de la mesa. **"Bébelo. Es la última que tendrás."**

Rainbow Dash se forzó lentamente a caminar hacia la mesa. Ella ha cambiado mucho desde que nos unimos. Lo que era su melena brillante ahora se ve apagado. Sus alas están tan sucias como un cerdo. Su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, algunas de ellas de Twilight de esa vez que intentamos asesinarla.

Si, intente matar a mi antigua amiga. Puedes pensar que tengo algo de pesar por intentar eso, pero no la tengo. Para mí, Twilight Sparkle ya está muerta. Ella murió hace mucho tiempo. Como mis otras amigas. Rainbow Dash y yo somos las verdaderas últimas de los Elementos de la Armonía. ¿O es solo una mentira que me digo? Es gracioso. Soy honesta con los demás, pero algunas veces no soy honesta conmigo misma.

Rainbow Dash agarró el vaso y lo tomó todo de un trago. **"Aún podemos escapar…"**

 **"¿E ir a dónde? Todo el mundo nos odia. No tenemos más nada fuera de esta pequeña habitación."** Murmuré sacudiendo mi cabeza. **"Construimos nuestra propia tumba. Ahora estamos en ella."**

Rainbow Dash no me respondió. Por un largo rato, solo estaba el sonido de la batalla afuera. Sigo sin estar asustada. He estado asustada de morir antes, pero fue cuando tenía algo esperándome. Ahora, no tengo nada. Nada pero una tumba vacía con una lápida que indicará mi nombre, fecha de nacimiento, fecha de muerte y con suerte algo agradable. La historia sólo me verá como una terrorista en vez de una honesta granjera intentando hacer lo correcto. Lo que sea que eso signifique.

 **"Vi a… Spike"** Susurró Rainbow Dash, cerrando sus ojos. **"Él luce bien. Realmente ha crecido."**

 **"¿Ustedes hablaron o pelearon?"** Pregunté levantando la cabeza con curiosidad.

 **"Hablamos, créelo o no."** Respondió Rainbow Dash con un suspiro. **"Me dijo que si nos rendíamos ahora, Twilight se asegurará de que recibamos una sentencia de cadena perpetua en lugar de la pena de muerte."**

 **"¿Qué dijiste?"**

 **"Le dije que se jodiera."** Respondió Rainbow Dash antes de terminar con la bebida y golpear la mesa con el vaso. **"No voy a huir… no otra vez…"**

Levanté la ceja. Ella debió saber que era curiosa porque me miraba con sus ojos llorosos y lloraba en silencio. Lentamente, levanté mi pezuña y lo envolví alrededor de su cuello, dejándola llorar en mi hombro. Ojalá pudiera haber llorado con ella, pero todavía estaba sin lágrimas.

 **"Los deje morir, Applejack"** Susurró Rainbow Dash, mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se hundiera en el mío. **"Durante la invasión en la costa… junto a los Wonderbolts seriamos parte de la primera línea de defensa… con Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfoot, Lighting Dust y… Scootaloo…"**

Hasta ese momento, Rainbow Dash nunca habló de que pasó durante esa batalla. La batalla donde los Wonderbolts fueron aniquilados excepto por ella. Muchos la alabaron como un héroe por sobrevivir, pero Rainbow Dash nunca se llamó a si misma así. De hecho, fue después de esa batalla que la vi cambiar de la heroica pegaso, una vez arrogante y temeraria, a la deprimente pegaso con cicatrices de batallas que conocía ahora. Si alguien tenía más odio a la humanidad, esa era Dash. Nunca le pregunte que pasó ese día. Supuse que me lo diría cuando estuviera lista. Supongo que no hay mejor momento que cuando nuestras muertes se ciernen sobre nosotras.

 **"Volábamos en formación. Spitfire prometió comprarnos botellas cuando esto acabara… ella fue la primera que cayó."** Susurró Rainbow Dash mientras se estremecía. **"Los cañones… la destrozaron… la destrozaron completamente… vi sus restos caer en el océano y hundirse en la nada… demasiada sangre… demasiado para mí… Scootaloo…"** Me abrazó mientras soltaba un sollozo. **"Scootaloo y yo fuimos las últimas… ella me preguntó que hacer… acabando de ver a todos morir… nuestros barcos ardiendo… pegasos cayendo hacia sus muertes… yo solo… hui…"**

Ella lentamente miró hacia mis ojos con tal culpa que me mordí el labio. **"Hui como una cobarde… la deje morir… perdí el derecho de ser Lealtad…"** Ella respiró hondo. **"Es por eso que no podía aceptar que perdimos… es por eso que le dije a Twilight que besara mi flanco… esa rendición… ¿Para qué murieron entonces? Para mí, rendirme es escupir en la memoria de todos ellos… Prefiero morir que abandonarles de nuevo."**

La abracé. La abracé tan fuerte que pude haberla apretado por la mitad. Maldije a los humanos. Tomaron todo de nosotras. Nos arruinaron. No me importa si en unos miles de años será la cosa más grandiosa en el mundo que los ponis y humanos trabajen juntos. Los maldije a todos.

 **"¿Crees… que me perdonen?"** Preguntó Rainbow Dash. **"En el Elíseo ¿Eso es?"**

 **"Ella lo hará… Todos nos están esperando…** **Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, todos en Ponyville…** **Va a ser una gran fiesta de bienvenida para todos nosotros…"** Le dije mientras una lágrima caía por mi corazón. Supongo que tenía suficiente fuerza para llorar después de todo. **"Todo va estar bien, Rainbow Dash. Estaremos bien"**

 **"S-Si… Yo solo…"** Ella respiró hondo. **"Me alegro de que llegue a estar contigo al final."**

 **"Ey, amigas hasta el final, ¿no?"** Dije antes de reírme entre dientes. Miré la botella. Estaba casi acabada. Suficiente para dos vasos más. **"¿Qué tal si bebemos por nuestra vida y vamos allá fuera a matar a tantos humanos como sea posible?"**

Rainbow Dash asintió antes de dar una vieja sonrisa que no había visto en un rato. **"Apuesto a que puedo matar más antes de que muramos."**

 **"Hecho."** Dije mientras agarraba la botella.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Giré para ver quién era pero un segundo después sentí dolor por todo mi cuerpo mientras los sonidos de un "ratatata" se escuchaban resonando en mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera siendo desgarrado por objetos múltiples que entraban en mi pecho y patas, rasgando mi piel mientras veía todo rojo.

Perdí toda mi fuerza para mantenerme de pie y caí contra la pared, chocando contra mi escritorio y silla en el camino. El eco continuó un poco más antes de que terminara cuando mi cabeza se estrelló contra la pared. El dolor lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse mientras abría mis ojos borrosos. Incluso con la visión dañada podía ver que era un humano, apuntándome con algo. Miré hacia abajo viendo mi pecho desgarrado y mis piernas como que estuvieran masticadas.

Me dieron.

Me dieron.

Rainbow Dash.

Miré a mi izquierda. Ella está como yo, solo que sus ojos están cerrados y le falta la mitad de su mejilla. También le dieron.

Nos dieron a las dos.

Observé a la botella que yace frente mío, justo mi difunta mejor amiga y yo. Esta rota y en pedazos como yo. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de acabarlo.

El humano ni siquiera se quedó ahí, él ya se había ido. Es como si nosotras fuéramos solo dos ponis que matar y ser olvidadas.

Mi vida pasa frente mis ojos. Todo lo bueno y lo malo como una película de mi vida. Lloro de nuevo al ver todo lo que he hecho y pude haber hecho. Veo a mi familia, mis amigas, y nuestras aventuras. Veo lo que he amado y he perdido. Mi vida no era perfecta, pero era buena. Jodidamente buena.

Ahora llega a su final, empiezo a sentir frío. Mis ojos están cerrándose lentamente por última vez mientras yo yacía allí junto a mi amiga. Nuestra sangre mezclándose en el suelo mientras el silencio y el frío me rodea. Por primera vez en años, rogué. Mi última plegaria. Ruego por que Equestria esté bien. Ruego por perdón a mis pecados. Ruego… que un día las seis estaremos unidas. Ruego para poder volver a ver a mi familia de nuevo.

Ruego…

… Ruego…

…Ru…

…

 **¡Grupo terrorista destruido! ¡Victoria para la coalición humanos-ponis!**

 _La Guerra contra el Terror ha alcanzado una gran victoria con la destrucción total de los Luchadores por la Libertad Equestriana. Fuerzas humanas y ponis rodearon la base escondida en las Montañas Macintosh usando una combinación de bombardeos aéreos y ataques de artillería mágica para debilitar las defensas exteriores antes de cargar con valentía. Esto marca la primera vez que ambas fuerzas, ponis y humanas, trabajaron juntas para eliminar a un enemigo en común._

 _"Es difícil creer que hace años yo estaba luchando contra ellos." Dijo el Cabo Evans Park. "Ahora puedo decir que estaba orgulloso de luchar a su lado. Les debo unas gracias por salvarme el pellejo allá afuera."_

 _Mientras muchos de los terroristas eligieron morir luchando o cometer suicidio, un grupo de prisioneros fueron tomados a la base. Los juicios serán cometidos por los numerosos crímenes que han cometido los terroristas, incluyendo el bombardeo de Canterlot Square que resultó en las muertes de cien ponis y sesenta humanos. Muchos estaban en las calles alrededor del mundo cuando las noticias de que los Luchadores de la Libertad fueron derrotados, mientras los hashtag #RIPLL y #LaHumanidadSeMantieneFuerte explotaron en Twitter._

 _"Estoy feliz de que todo ha acabado." Dijo la Embajadora Lyra Sentry cuyo esposo, Comandante Flash Sentry fue uno de los líderes en el ataque. "Rezo por mis compañeros ponis que decidieron luchar contra nuestra nueva forma de vida, pero necesitaban ser detenidos por el bien de la paz entre nuestras especies"_

 _La Embajadora Lyra Sentry fue sorprendida cuando se descubrió que la líder de los Luchadores por la Libertad Equestriana, que cometió suicidio, fue la ex agente del Servicio Secreto Equestriano Sweetie Drops que se cree que murió bajo el nombre de Bon Bon en el Bombardeo de Ponyville. Ella dice que no tenía idea que su antigua mejor amiga estaba detrás de esto. Cuando se le preguntó cómo se sentía ella respondió. "Mi corazón está destrozado, Bon Bon era mi mejor amiga y nos separamos cuando me uní a la humanidad. La perdí una vez y ahora la perdí por segunda vez. Solo ruego que este en paz."_

 _Entre los fallecidos, están también los antiguos Elementos de la Armonía, Applejack Apple y Rainbow Dash. La Princesa Twilight no tenía nada que decir al respecto y deseaba enterrar a sus antiguos amigas en una ceremonia privada._ _Una planeada vigilia de todas las pérdidas está prevista para finales de esta semana._

 _Para más información, ver la Pagina 3._

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 ** _"_** _Espero lo hallas disfrutado. Para aquellos que se lo pregunten esto toma lugar unos pocos meses después de la muerte de Celestia… Y si, Lyra y Flash están juntos. Flash y Twilight solían estar juntos pero debido a sus desacuerdos respecto a los humanos Flash la dejó para apoyar a la humanidad y finalmente se casó con Lyra._

 _Bon Bon, o mejor dicho, Agente Sweetie Drops era la líder de los Luchadores de la Libertad, que se creía haber muerto en Ponyville por lo que utilizó eso a su favor…_ _ **"**_

 **-Rated Ponystar**

* * *

Estas en la tercera instalación de esta historia: **_Useless_**

Siguiente: **_Rest_**


End file.
